


Last Dance

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the ending that Tidus never came back. Yuna performed her last dance under the moonlight, sending her memories to rest forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Dance

Blue sky with lazy slow moving clouds, peaceful waves washing up against the sandy shore, tall trees with leaves that put any green gems to shame, this was Besaid; the place where Yuna belonged and where her heart had rested.

Yuna had had a talk with Lulu privately the night after she returned from saving Spira once again. She remembered describing her adventures with the Gullwings and their encounters with many old memories. Her tone changed as she continued talking about her story, Lulu could sensed the certain loss that was still hanging inside her. She touched her arm gently and waited patiently for her to tell her her conclusion.

Yuna looked down on the floor for a long time, hiding her expression from Lulu as much as possible. After a long while she managed to make a smile crept up her face, and she lifted her face up and looked straight into the black mage's eyes.

"It is time to move on."

She had been chasing a passing dream, hoping for the reversal of certain things and trying hard to grab onto every little bit of memories. The journey had taught her a lot, after soaring through the free sky and learning the greatest strength one could ever possess was to be able to move on in life. She would mumble the words that Rikku had always said to remind herself.

Memories are nice, but that's all they are.

Now Yuna stood once again at the beach that she had spent most of her time, she felt a weight off her chest as the sea breeze embraced her. She felt as if she could fly once again. Stepping towards the sea, allowing the water to wash upon her bare feet, she began to dance.

It was the same dance she had done two years back when she was still a summoner. She had danced away many souls and sent them to eternal peace. She had did her last dance during the fall of Sin, and this was the first dance she had ever since then.

Every steps she took, she remembered. As she slowly danced towards the silence of the night, a ritual that she performed for herself; to send away the memories and have them forever rested peacefully deep within her heart. She could imagine the pyreflies of her memories soaring up the sky like they always did, as her dance came to an end, she looked up to the night sky and saw shooting stars that had seemed to fall as a sign of her finally letting go.

The night was quiet and serene, Yuna smiled towards the sky and sea and took a final bow to her silent audiences that had witnessed the opening of a new chapter in her life.


End file.
